The Cliché and Overdone Show
by Maplestrip
Summary: This has been done by so many people, I stopped counting a long time ago. I thought about calling it 'Just Another Truth and Dare Show' first, but that would have been cliché.  Enjoy and Review!
1. giving rules & introduce some characters

Me: Welcome ladies and Gentleman to the first Cliché and Overdone Show!

*The crowd goes wild, Perry has a foam finger*

Me: This is actually just another truth-or-dare show, like most people here have. But you know, there's only one way to become popular and that way is to go with the flow. And that's exactly what I'm doing. But also I want to be original, but because everyone wants to be original, I'm still going with the flow. I know… I don't even get it anymore.

Me: Let me give you the rules. I have all citizens of Danville in this huge hall and there are still people flying in from India. In other words, I've got all the Phineas and Ferb characters here. Talking about the characters, let's introduce the most important characters

Me: The young genius boy with the triangular head; Phineas Flynn!

Me: His stepbrother and best friend, also a genius, very handy, silent and secretly in love boy; Ferb Fletcher!

Me: Their big, busting-focused sister which loves her neighbor Jeremy; Candace Flynn!

Me: it's a semi-aquatic egg laying mammal that doesn't do much but has a secret identity; Perry the Platypus!

Me: An evil, divorced scientist that lives on alimony and bought his doctor-degree online; Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

Me: Boss of the secret agency, the OWCA, that uses animals to defeat evil criminals; Major Francis Monogram!

Me: I'm just going on like this… Alright, the cutest fireside girl living, with a crush on Phineas; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!

Me: The smart Indian kid which only wants good grades; Baljeet Rai!

Me: The neighborhood bully, real scum, but with a big heart for his goldfish; Buford Van Stomm!

Me: The mother of two kids, stepmother of one, once known as Lindana; Linda Flynn!

Me: Linda's "nerdy" husband, also known as Max Modem; Lawrence Fletcher!

Me: The intern of the OWCA, great in disguise; Intern Carl!

Me: Neighborhood teenager, in love with Candace; Jeremy Johnson!

Me: Daughter of Heinz, friend of Ferb; Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!

Me: And the last of the long list, the little sister of Jeremy, much smarter than she looks except when it's about Ducky Momo; Little Suzy Johnson!

Me: Also We've got the parents of all these characters, all their pets, and, well everyone… We even got all the platypi from Danville, here in the front row. I think that's the reason why Heinz is sitting in the back.

Me: But anyway, if you look closely to our crowd, you can see they're all wearing de-volition-inator-helmets _(Brain Drain)_. These make sure they do all the dares I tell them to do, so you can put in any truth or dare! Oh, and I won't use the helmets immediately, only when the characters don't want to do something. The rating is now just K, but this will probably go up to T, depending on what you dare the characters to do. I decide which truths and dares I use in the show, but when 2 people want the same thing, I have no other choice then to use it here. So review and put some dares in.

Monogram: Isn't this show illegal?

Me: Yes, yes it is, so don't try this at your home town.

Me: Now put some dares in! Oh, and truths too. I'll be waiting! :)


	2. The First Round

Me: Welcome back at the Cliché and Overdone Show! Some people from India, England and Germany just arrived, including Mishti, uncle Sabu, Lawrence' parents _(Ferb's grandparents)_ and Heinz parents.

Me: Talking about some characters, first I want to name some important characters I forgot last time.

Me: She's Japanese and she's Candace' best friend. She loves shoes and boys; Stacy Hirano!

Me: It's the biggest Phineas and Ferb fan ever; Irving!

Me: It's his big brother and has a crush on Candace; Albert!

Me: It's a giant robot build by Heinz, but he's no –inator; Norm the Robot!

Me: It's a club of cute little girls, with the team spirit to do anything; Ginger, Gretchen, Katie, Adyson (_Sweetwater)_, Milly and Holly of the Fireside Girls!

Me: He's Heinz evil little brother, or at least toward Heinz, he's also the mayor of Danville; Roger Doofenshmirtz!

Me: She's Isabella's Hispanic mother; Vivian Garcia-Shapiro!

Me: She's Vanessa's mother and Heinz' ex-wife; Charlene Doofenshmirtz!

Me: And last, it's the strange unknown being nobody understands, I had to build a new helmet because the old one didn't fit him; The Giant Floating Baby Head!

Me: How could I forget you? Of course we have everyone you can think of, so you can dare anyone you want!

Me: Well, let's have a look at the votes…

_I grab a basket, I spread all the little pieces of paper which were in it on the table and I have a look at each._

Me: Nope.

_I throw the piece back in._

Me: Nope.

Me: Nope.

Me: O wait, let me see that one again… Oh… Nope

Me: Nope.

Me: Nope.

Me: :) Hey! …Nope.

Me: Nope.

Me: Oh, that was all… Well, let's have a look at that first vote again.

_I grab one out the basket._

Me: Okay! This one is from Phinabella4eva…

Isabella: And she has a beautiful name :)

Me: Yes, Phinabella already thought you would like it.

Phineas: I don't get it.

Me: Anyway, Phineas, what do you think of Isabella?

Phineas: Isabella?… She's a great friend, she's always very nice.

_I want to say something._

Phineas: Oh! And she has a good catchphrase :)

Me: Any romantic feelings?

Phineas: Romantic feelings? Like love? Well, uhhh, I don't know, I think so… I mean, she's great, maybe…

Me: Well, this isn't getting anywhere, let's just go on. This one is from 'doof is awesome', Phineas, Ferb, start building that animal translator again.

Phineas: Huh, why?

Me: I'll tell ya when you're done.

Phineas: Come on! We don't do stuff doubl-…

_I press a button on a remote control, which activates the helmets on Phineas and Ferb's heads. Their eyes become to look all hypnotizy (new word!). Phineas and Ferb start building._

Me: While they are working let's do some others. More from Doof is Awesome: Ferb must kiss Isabella.

Isabella: WHAT!

_Ferb comes near Isabella and starts licking his lips._

Isabella: Ew! No! I won't do this!

Me: Then I have no other choice than…_ I press the button again._

_Isabella and Ferb go near each other with their heads._

Isabella: I don't want to do this but my head moves of itself!

_Their lips touch and they keep in the position for almost 5 seconds._

Isabella: Though this was gross, though you are a great kisser.

Ferb: Thank you.

Isabella: Lucky Phineas didn't see that, ('cause he's working).

Me: Well, that was awkward, let's go to the next, the last one of Doof is Awesome, Baljeet must sit too near to Buford.

Baljeet: Umm, how near is that?

Me: I don't know, when pushes you away, you're sitting good.

_Baljeet, which is already sitting next to Buford, pushes his seat closer to Buford's._

Buford: One centimeter nearer and you'll look the same as the gum in my mouth.

Me: Just one centimeter closer, then you've done it.

_Baljeet, frightened for his life, moves a little in his chair._

Buford: Baljeet… How big is a centimeter again?

Baljeet: Uh… One yard.

Buford: oh, I thought it was less, you're good.

Me: Well, Baljeet is lucky Buford is so dumb. The next dare is from TheFraggable74, he wants Phineas to kiss Isabella.

Isabella: YESSSSSS! WOOOOHOOOOO!

Me: But, because Phineas is working on the translator, we'll have to delay this one for when they're done. Phineas, you get a question from TheFraggable74, but I think I can answer this question. TheFraggable asks how it feels to have to run around from boring, monotonous Truth-or-Dare show to another every single day.

Me: Well, the Phineas that is now building the translator isn't actually the real Phineas. It's a clone of Phineas with exactly the same thoughts and wishes. Every Truth and Dare show, actually every fan-fiction story, uses these clones. None of the characters I use here are the real characters, but don´t tell them that, it´s a secret.

Monogram: You got your hand on the speaker.

_Damn_

Me: Anyway, Redtutel wants Ferb and Vanessa to go on a date. SCENE!

_The stage I'm standing on changes form, now It looks like a 5-stars restaurant._

Vanessa: Wow, I have to date a 10-year old! _(Vanessa doesn't know how old Ferb is, this is possibly NOT his age)_Well, at least it's not Phineas…

Phineas: What's That supposed to mean!

Ferb: Auch…

_Vanessa and Ferb walk up stage. A one-way mirror rises up between them and the audience. They can't see the audience but they can see them, just to make them feel more comfortable._

Vanessa: All right, what do you want to talk about?

_Ferb shrugs._

Vanessa: Well, at least I got rid of my dad for now. He can be so embarrassing… Blablablah, _an hour later_, blablablah, You know Ferb, you're such a good listener!

A waiter walks to them, saying: That was $80,-, please pay check.

Vanessa: !

_Ferb grabs his wallet from his pocket, counts some money and gives the waiter what he asked for._

_(A day later, Vanessa, on the phone with Lacey: He's such a good listener! And he's rich, and he…)_

_Ferb and Vanessa walk off the stage._

Phineas: We're done!

Me: Finally, now, Perry the Platypus, can you come here please?

_Perry, not wearing his fedora, slowly walks to me._

Me: Perry, Doof is Awesome dares you to tell your big secret with this machine.

_Perry chatters, I tilt him on the chair at the translator._

_Perry chatters again, and the chattering noise comes out the other end exactly the way it came in._

Me: Then I'll have to use the helmets…

_I push the button and Perry starts chattering._

Perry/translator: I am a secret agent of the secret facility the O.W.C.A. I work for a man named Major Francis Monogram… _(etc.)_

Monogram: Carl…

Carl: Certainly, major.

_Carl and Monogram put black glasses on. Vanessa and Heinz put their hands in front of their eyes. Carl grabs a little metal stick out of his pocket and after one flash, everyone has forgotten what Perry has said. (Think of 'Man in Black')_

_Everybody is mumbling about not knowing what happened the last minute._

Me: Can I get your attention, please?

Me: Redtutel asks Phineas; if someone said that Isabella had a crush on you (more like a Candace-style obsession), how would you react?

Phineas: Well, that's a weird question. I don't know. I think I wouldn't understand, I mean, Candace can be REALLY obsessive about stuff like Jeremy. Are you saying there is a girl here that loves me so much that she's build an altar for me?

_(Let's have a look at Isabella's room…)_

Me: Yes, that kind of way.

Phineas: I think it matters for who it is.

Me: Oh, look at the time! It's time for the commercials.

Isabella: But how about that kiss.

Me: We really don't have any time left. Maybe next time.

Isabella: Come on!

Me: Please, all, put in some more ideas! Review, and maybe in the next part, the kiss will come :)

**As I said, please review. Sorry if part one looked like a list, I just wanted to put a little more words in there, as I didn't want the first chapter to be like a 100 words, nor did I want is to be too random. I also want to recommend TheFraggable74; Cousins from 'Really Big Hat', that's really a good Phineabella story.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
